What is Easter?
by KaylaDestroyer
Summary: My sequel to 'A Lesson in Childcare! This time Peaches is given a chance to meet Bunnymund, but while doing so she comes to a conclusion on her own that most kids her age wouldn't understand about Easter itself.


A Holiday's Importance

Peaches searched eagerly through the grass in and around the playground her father had made for her. It was that time again; Easter had come to the island, and now all of the young animals were running around with their parents to find the one thing that this holiday was sure to bring. Colorful eggs would be scattered everywhere, well hidden but still easily found. She smiled upon finding one with a dark green background and bright yellow flowers, setting her basket down and gently tucking the egg inside before picking it up and moving on. Her uncle was undoubtedly stalking slowly after her, as her parents were busy helping the rest of the island's occupants keep their own offspring under control. Her father trusted the saber to a higher degree than anyone else in their herd, barring her mother. If anyone could keep young Peaches safe, then it was undoubtedly her uncle Diego.

Sure, he kept his distance during big gatherings like this, or when watching her play with her friends. But alone he would never hesitate to approach and show her affection, sometimes scuffle with her gently. She enjoyed such matches greatly, always willing to keep them a secret from her father. Diego taught her many things, things that she could easily tell her father would, being given the choice, ban such things and call them unnecessary for her survival. Her musings were interrupted by her eyes catching a bright splash of orange in the otherwise grass green ground, and she eagerly skipped over to the egg. She was on the outskirts of the forest now, and the eggs were few and far between. But Peaches didn't mind; she liked coming to the forest, often either alone or in the company of her saber uncle.

Here the young mammoth would often sit and think on many things that entered her small mind, sharing them with Diego when he came along. She was intrigued by the particular egg she had just come across; it was orange all over, with white swirls and green dots. It reminded her of Diego in particular, as the egg's colors were that of her uncle. She smiled softly in wonder, thinking back to last year's Easter when her uncle had secretly claimed to her he had met the so called 'Easter Bunny' in person. He was very rabbit looking, true, but he stood on two legs and had strange cloth wraps around his knee joints and forearms. He claimed his name to be Bunnymund, Bunny according to his friends. Of course her uncle preferred 'Bunny-freak' to both names, which of course caused the little mammoth to giggle.

Her uncle also viewed Mr. 'Bunny-freak's holiday, Easter, as a time that represented the celebration of new life, and hope. This was caused by his view of the springtime, which consisted of the same elements. Peaches's thoughts continued as she turned the egg over in her trunk. Spring was also the time when many of the island's occupants had a new addition to their family in the form of a baby. New life, of course. But, Peaches wasn't exactly sure where hope fit into such a scenario. Perhaps hope was more connected to the continuation of life?

Or perhaps, she thought, the renewal of life? Daily life was average, normal; one didn't have a baby everyday, and they seemed to make the parents' living much more interesting and, most times, bright. Further, she wondered, what if springtime also was a time when someone thought to be dead could come back to life? It was about hope, wasn't it? And surely a loved one resurrecting would bring great joy and hope to their family. After all, when someone was for sure dead, their loved ones would simply mourn for a great long time, their very beings devoid of any positive emotions. So, without the continuation of life, (or resurrection, if such a thing was possible) would there be no hope at all?

Would the world be a sad, mournful place, devoid of all positivity and life? Then again, if there was no continuation, there'd hardly be anyone around to feel anything! Peaches shivered at the thought of such a bleak, empty place the world would be without hope and life. She looked back down at the egg that so resembled her uncle, and smiled softly at the reassurance she was afforded by the bright colors. A gently paw laid on her back, but she didn't flinch. She was used to her uncle's unexpected appearances by now. But, by all means, she was used to his voice as well.

"Aye, what's tha' mattah' lit'le ankle bitah'?" Peaches jumped and whirled around at the unfamiliar voice, but found herself surprisingly unafraid. Her eyes widened in shock at the tall, rabbit-like creature in front of her, staring into her green eyes with his own. They were small, but held a soft compassion that she often glimpsed in Diego's, although the saber usually tried to hide such emotions. Her jaw dropped for a moment at the animal who now kneeled beside her, giving her a pensive, worried stare.

"You...you're the one my uncle told me about!" she exclaimed quietly. "You're Bunnymund!" The guardian smiled and chuckled softly.

"He...told you about me?"

"Oh yes; I didn't even know about you until he told me that he'd met you by the playground, and then I knew you were the one who left eggs for all us kids to find!" Peaches replied excitedly, happily shell-shocked at getting to meet the one and only Easter Bunny. Bunnymund's face slackened slightly, and he stared at her in surprise.

"He made you believe..." He placed a furry paw on his chest. "in me?" Peaches nodded eagerly. Then, acting on impulse, she leapt forward and wrapped her trunk around him in a grateful embrace.

"Thank you." she whispered. "Thank you for reminding us to always have hope. The world would be so horrible without it." After a moment Bunnymund hugged her back gently.

"I'm just a reminder, ankle bitah'." he whispered back. "Tha' spring is always there too. And it does a much bettah' job than me." Peaches giggled as she pulled away, smiling up at him. Bunnymund then patted her head and stood, causing the mammoth calf to stand as well and grip her basket. "Come on now; let's get ya' back with all the othah' ankle bitah's before someone comes lookin' for ya'." And as they headed back towards the playground, Peaches decided that, while most other children her age would probably disagree with her; Easter was definitely much better than Christmas.**  
**

* * *

_Therefore the LORD Himself shall give you a sign; Behold, a virgin shall conceive, and bear a Son, and shall call His Name Emmanuel" (Isaiah 7:14)._

_"6 For unto us a Child is born, unto us a Son is given: and the government shall be upon His shoulder: and His Name shall be called Wonderful, Counsellor, The Mighty God, The Everlasting Father, The Prince Of Peace. 7 Of the increase of His government and peace there shall be no end, upon the throne of David, and upon his Kingdom, to order it, and to establish it with Judgment and with Justice from henceforth even for ever. The zeal of the LORD of hosts will perform this" (Isaiah 9:6-7)._

_25 Jesus said unto her, I am the resurrection, and the life: he that believeth in me, though he were dead, yet shall he live:_  
_26 And whosoever liveth and believeth in me shall never die. Believest thou this? (John 11:25-26 KJV)_

_8 Now if we be dead with Christ, we believe that we shall also live with him:_  
_9 Knowing that Christ being raised from the dead dieth no more; death hath no more dominion over him._  
_10 For in that he died, he died unto sin once: but in that he liveth, he liveth unto God._  
_11 Likewise reckon ye also yourselves to be dead indeed unto sin, but alive unto God through Jesus Christ our Lord. (Romans 6:8-11_

_8 But what saith it? The word is nigh thee, even in thy mouth, and in thy heart: that is, the word of faith, which we preach;_  
_9 That if thou shalt confess with thy mouth the Lord Jesus, and shalt believe in thine heart that God hath raised him from the dead, thou shalt be saved. (Romans 10: 8-9)_

* * *

**So yeah, this is pretty much my after Christmas message to everyone! As well as the well sought-after sequel to my story about Diego and Bunny. Plz review and tell me what you think! This all has to do with my religion, so if you don't understand then feel free to PM me. **


End file.
